


you got me flying up

by sengen35



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love them main babies, Idk a thing about london, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, also mrs kim is scary, but i love macarons ㅠㅠㅠㅠ, kadi - Freeform, kaido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: kyungsoo only agreed because he's extremely kind - and maybe a little bit in love with jongin





	you got me flying up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reposted work from [kaisooaufest](https://kaisooaufest.livejournal.com/55265.html) buuuut i promise to write a new one for this babies soon ♡

“Please!”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin in pure astonishment and disbelief, not even perturbed that said male is currently on his knees in front of him smack down in the middle of their living room.

“Jongin, I don’t get it-”

“Just for this summer, please Soo,” Jongin pleads, looking up and pouting so fiercely in front of him. Kyungsoo’s taken aback, words dying as he watches Jongin shimmy on his knees until he’s hugging Kyungsoo’s legs against his chest.

“Quit it, Jongin, fuck!” Kyungsoo shrieks, toppling over Jongin as he wrestles himself out of the taller’s grip on him. “I swear to everything holy-  _Jongin!_ ”

“Kyungsoo, please.” Jongin whines, burying his face on Kyungsoo’s stomach awkwardly and wrapping both his arms and legs around the shorter male. A minute is spent with the two rolling all over the carpet as Kyungsoo tries to untangle himself from Jongin who just won’t budge.

In the end, Kyungsoo slumps on his back, arms sprawled beside him as Jongin finally looks up, chin digging into Kyungsoo’s stomach. “So is that a yes?”

Kyungsoo only musters a half-hearted glare before looking away and grunting something soft sounding. Jongin buries his face again on Kyungsoo’s stomach and screams, effectively making Kyungsoo slap him on the head. Hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s back to staring at his suitcase again and Kyungsoo feels his hand twitch, wanting to just rip open the annoying thing and throw its contents everywhere so that he’ll have an excuse to not go with… whatever this is.

But alas, he’s in the middle of a fucking airport with thousands of pair of fucking eyes ready to fucking judge him when he so much as throws a handkerchief in the middle of everything. He almost laughs at himself when he remembers that movie where the girl had to open her suitcase in the middle of the airport to get rid of her excess baggage. Should he do that?

What he does, instead, is sit on the floor beside his suitcase; contemplating why on earth he even agreed to pretend to be Jongin’s.... boyfriend.

The thought makes his face contort into something indescribably funny, remembering how Jongin launched into a tirade of how his parents have been pressuring him to settle down or at least have someone to settle down with in the future. He remembers humming, moving around their shared kitchen as he listens to the older male go on and on and only stops when Jongin casually follows it with a ‘Can you be my boyfriend?’

“What?”

Kyungsoo whips around, staring at his flatmate like he’s grown faces on all his fingers. He’s the one struggling with two jobs and not Jongin; shouldn’t he be the one spouting nonsense?

“I mean,” Jongin sputters, finally catching up to what he just said and flushing, “can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo actually blushes at this, choosing to turn around and continue washing the dishes. “You clearly need sleep, hyung.”

Jongin grunts and mumbles a soft ‘goodnight’ which Kyungsoo returns just before the door to Jongin’s room clicks shut.

Shaking his head, he wonders why he agreed after saying no to all the incessant whining for the past week.

‘It’s because you secretly wanted to be his boyfriend.’

‘What the hell, brain?’ He groans, burying his face in his arms and kicking his legs out in front of him like a child. He registers someone cursing in front and Kyungsoo assumes he must have almost kicked someone walking but he couldn’t care less.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo looks up with a frown, brows drawn together as he stares at Jongin’s sheepish smile. He’s holding out two tickets and Kyungsoo grudgingly gets one, making a face and thrusting the ticket back to Jongin when he accidentally gets the wrong one.

“So,” Jongin starts, glancing at Kyungsoo as they walk towards the gate. “We’re going to London.”

“We are,” Kyungsoo answers dryly though the excitement is slowly thrumming at the tip of his fingertips, slowly making itself known. “I’m excited.”

Kyungsoo tries hard not to think about the days he’ll have to miss from work while his imaginary self wipes the tears from his eyes.

“You don’t sound like it,” Jongin says from beside him and Kyungsoo finally turns to look at him. Jongin’s sporting a pout and he looks incredibly cute for a twenty nine year old who’s on the verge of managing his own company.

It’s when they are settled comfortably on the plane did Kyungsoo finally let himself go lax, sighing loudly and shooting a weak smile at Jongin.

Jongin blinks and seems to contemplate the change of attitude. This makes Kyungsoo wrinkle his nose and sigh again. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. I just, I don’t know how to act… as your boyfriend.”

Jongin blinks some more before finally grinning and Kyungsoo has to look away again, eyes settling on his lap. He only looks back at him when he hears rustling and then Jongin’s got his planner and a pen out.

“When’s your birthday?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asks back stupidly, eyes still staring at the blank spaces on Jongin’s notebook. “What birthday?”

Jongin chuckles at this, the same chuckle Kyungsoo always used to sigh fondly at when he’s secretly looking at the older male working in the living room.

“Your birthday,” Jongin starts again, tapping the pen once against the paper. “If we’re going to act like we’re dating, we should at least know the basics of one another.”

Kyungsoo nods, realizing the same thing and starts spilling out everything about him, or at least everything that Jongin should know, and that does not include his long overdue crush at the older male.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo breathes out loudly, adjusting the rim of his glasses as he stares wide-eyed at the interior of the airport. There are a lot of blonde people walking around, each carrying their own set of suitcase or talking incessantly on their phone. There are a lot of blonde people and nothing’s at all fascinating for them but for Kyungsoo, everything is.

He feels something nudge his chin and he instinctively closes his mouth, a pretty shade of red coloring his cheeks when Jongin chucks his chin softly and grins at him.

Kyungsoo had the decency to blush before clearing his throat, both hands moving back as he grips the straps of his backpack tightly. Jongin feels something weird shoot up his chest, hand automatically coming to rub against his shirt.

“I can’t believe I’m here in London,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself after a few minutes of walking in silence. Jongin hears him though and he fights back a smile, not wanting to show how proud he is for being the person to do it.

From the corner of his eye, Jongin takes note of Kyungsoo’s movements; how his eyes remain perpetually wide to everything and everyone around him; how his lips are pursed together into a thin line that’s betrayed by the gleam in his eyes. He finally looks away when Kyungsoo turns his head, seemingly fascinated at the billboard on Jongin’s side.

They barely made ten steps outside the gate when Kyungsoo spots a man holding a sign with Jongin’s name on it. It was written in English alphabet and Kyungsoo thanks his obsession with the language when he was still studying.

He opens his mouth, about to point it out to Jongin but freezes midway when he feels calloused hands wrap around his own, fingers shakily tangling with his. He couldn’t help but look at Jongin, too stunned into doing anything about the abrupt skinship.

“That’s Kevin,” Jongin says softly, the name sounding a little too hard due to his accent but it does nothing to lessen the fascination in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “He’s my mom’s favorite butler; reports everything and anything to her.”

Then Jongin looks down at the side to meet his gaze, a warm smile directed to Kyungsoo as he raises his hand that wasn’t holding onto Kyungsoo’s into a fighting gesture.

The man quickly drops his hand down when he spots Jongin, a smile coming up his face as he walks forward and readily takes Jongin’s suitcase for him. Jongin allows him but stops when Kevin makes to take Kyungsoo’s backpack as well.

“I’ll do it,” Jongin cuts, grinning at the older male before swiftly swinging one strap over his shoulder. Kyungsoo raises a brow, ignoring the way his heart kind of did some cheerleading stunts inside his chest.

Kevin stares at them briefly before nodding, the smile coming back but the edges softening into teasing. “Of course, Sir Jongin.”

They walk towards a black Ford Focus, Kevin opening the door for them. Jongin allows Kyungsoo to get in first, finally letting his hand go as he ushers him inside. Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief, the dread of Jongin noticing how his palms are slowly starting to sweat dying down.

Or not.

As soon as Jongin closes the door and settles on the seat beside him, his hand quickly finds its way to Kyungsoo’s as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Kyungsoo stops his knee from jerking up in surprise, catching Kevin’s gaze from the mirror. He meekly smiles before moving his gaze to Jongin’s instead who was busy scrolling down his phone with his free hand.

“Jongin ah.” Kyungsoo sweetly says.

Jongin’s thumb freezes on the screen for a second before moving again, eyes meeting his ‘boyfriend’ and smiling. “Baby?”

Kyungsoo feels his mouth go dry, everything else he was about to say flying out of his brain and certainly out of London to fly back to their apartment back in Seoul.

Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, only fixes a stare at him for a full minute before grumbling and looking down.

_Baby?_

_He called me baby?_

_He called me baby._

_Yes._

_Does this mean I’m… Jongin’s baby?_

Kyungsoo breaks out of his trance only to feel something else on his hand. He thinks he hears Jongin and Kevin talking but all he can register is how Jongin is playing with his fingers. Touching and tangling and just mindlessly letting his hand do anything.

‘Who said this was a harmless idea, again?’ he groans, breathing deeply through his nose as he tilts his head to stare at the view outside. He can still feel Jongin’s hand playing with his own and he had to exert extra effort into acting nonchalant when his heart is wrecking havoc with all his internal organs.

Damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach doesn’t go away and instead flies even faster inside his stomach once they step into the Kim’s residence.

It was modest and huge, Kyungsoo notes, as they step forward the mahogany floorboards. The walls and the general vicinity were painted in cream and accented with earth colors. It’s both homey and intimidating, once they stop just in front of a set of doors.

Jongin tightly grips his hand with his own, chest heaving as he inhales deeply and flashes an apologetic grin at Kyungsoo. He returns it with his own hesitant once, finding himself just going along with everything Jongin is doing. He should start fixing his brain cells later and think of ways how he wouldn’t turn putty into Jongin’s hand the next days.

There’s barely any sound when Jongin twists the knob but it rang clear and loud in Kyungsoo’s ears. He sees nothing but billowing white curtains and the blinding ray from the sun before the room clears out and Kyungsoo sees a pair of brown eyes staring straight at him.

“Jongin.”

Kyungsoo turns his head, noticing the warmth disappear from his hand first before seeing the woman walking towards his boyfr- his Jon-  _Jongin_.

“We’ve missed you.” The woman adds, Jongin meeting her in a hug before lifting her a little above the floor and spinning her around. There’s a tinkling of laughter that bounces against the walls of the room that is broken by another set of voice, one vaguely familiar.

Kyungsoo realizes it’s Jongin’s father, the sound of his voice carrying the same tone Jongin’s does. He watches Jongin grin sheepishly, finger rubbing at his cheek and his father only returning the grin with a full blown one, hand clapping his son on the back once.

“Welcome home.”

Kyungsoo feels like he’s intruding on something he shouldn’t be as he takes a step back, clasping his hands together behind his back and looking at the paintings lining the wall instead.

His sight gets obscured by Jongin’s hair all too soon, a blinding grin on his face that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but return. He makes note to forget how it was him who takes Jongin’s hand in his this time, thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of the taller’s hand.

He thinks he sees something flash behind Jongin’s eyes before the usual warmth comes back. He finds himself being tugged forward to sit on a couch. There’s a small table in front of them and then Jongin’s parents sitting opposite them.

He swallows, torn between the warmth he feels when he sees Jongin’s father smiling at them, the crinkles around his eyes mirroring Jongin’s own and the nervousness he feels under the scrutiny of the eyes of Jongin’s mother.

“So,” his father starts, looking expectantly at the both of them. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks getting warm and he takes a hesitant glance at Jongin’s face, a bad idea when he sees the pink blooming on tanned skin as well. “You two?”

Kyungsoo hears Jongin clear his throat before grumbling something and then clearing his throat again. He tries not to freak out when Jongin tugs at their laced fingers, placing them on his lap and then playing again with his fingers.

“This is Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin starts, steadying himself and then flashing a shy smile at his parents before finally looking at him with such a warm smile. “And he’s the man I love.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, unable to look away from the gaze Jongin is directing at him. He thinks he feels his soul leave him, tagging along his heart to go to a happy place.

Mr. Kim’s laughter rings out loud inside the room and Kyungsoo blinks repeatedly, finally managing to look away and glare at himself internally to stop the whirlwind of his heartbeat.

“Kyungsoo, right?”

At the mention of his name, Kyungsoo whips his head up, eyes wide as he stares at the figures of Jongin’s parents.

“We haven’t been introduced properly.” The older male starts, giving Kyungsoo a gentle smile as if sensing his nerves going haywire. “I’m Kim Jaehan and this is my wife, Soohyun.”

Kyungsoo feels himself tugging his hand from Jongin’s grasp, standing up and bowing in front of Jongin’s parents. “I’m Do Kyungsoo. Please treat me well.”

When he lifts his head, he sees the fond smile on Mr. Kim’s face and he slowly starts to feel the blood creep up his cheeks. He looks back at Jongin who’s sporting an amused expression as well, doing nothing but elevate the embarrassment pooling on every inch of his skin. He swallows once more before sitting back down, hands clammy on his lap. He doesn’t say anything when Jongin steadies both of his hands before firmly grasping one against his.

“Where did you two meet?” his mother speaks up for the first time after greeting Jongin. Kyungsoo feels his body go tense, nervous under the scrutinizing gaze of Mrs. Kim.

“We actually share one apartment,” Jongin answers for the both of them and Kyungsoo feels thankful to hear something he knows is true.

“You know how I don’t like living alone, mom,” Jongin adds when he sees his mother opening her mouth to retort something. “And the apartment’s really close to where I work. Plus,” he glances at Kyungsoo suddenly, a shy tint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Kyungsoo makes the most delicious dishes.”

Mr. Kim guffaws at this and Kyungsoo feels the tips of his ears heat up, although he wasn’t sure if it was because of Mr. Kim’s laughter or Jongin’s words.

“Thank you for looking after my son well,” Mrs. Kim says and Kyungsoo blinks, realizing it was meant for him. He stutters out a few words before settling for a ‘It’s no p-problem.’

Jongin’s squeezes his hand gently and Kyungsoo flashes him a grateful smile. It was small but apparently did not go unnoticed by Mr. Kim.

“And here I thought Jongin would grow old alone or end up marrying one of his dogs,” Mr. Kim chuckles and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling, totally seeing the image in his head.

There’s a sudden knock on the door before it opens, Kevin stepping inside and bowing. Mr. Kim sighs and flashes an apologetic smile to the both of them.

“It seems I forgot I have an appointment for today.” He somberly says. “We’ll leave you two alone to rest for the day. I look forward to dinner.”

Jongin waves goodbye to his parents and Kyungsoo bows meekly. He’s not given enough time before Jongin’s tugging him back to his feet.

“Jongin.” He starts, tone edging into something akin of a whine.

“I know.” Jongin replies, grinning childishly but Kyungsoo could see the apology in his eyes. “We’ll take some rest now, I promise.”

Kyungsoo only huffs; allows himself to be dragged into a room where he sees his backpack perch neatly on top of a drawer.

Together with Jongin’s luggage.

The sight stops him, eyes raking over the entirety of the room. He sees a lot of frames on the walls, each and every one of them having Jongin in all different timelines.

Oh no.

“I’m not going to sleep in your room.” He says, voice steady yet adamant as he stares straight at Jongin’s helpless look.

“We don’t have a choice Soo.” Jongin whines, running a hand over his face and through his hair. It isn’t supposed to look hella attractive but to Kyungsoo it does anyways.

“I have a bunch of comforters here so I’ll just sleep on a makeshift bed on the floor while you take my bed, deal?” Jongin suggests, smiling lopsidedly at Kyungsoo hoping it would appease the other male.

Kyungsoo contemplates the idea, not knowing how to tell Jongin that what’s really bothering him is that the both of them are staying in one room; too little space for Kyungsoo’s heart to calm down.

He grieves internally when he nods, finding no other option since they were there in the first place to convince Jongin’s parents that they were a thing.

The beam Jongin sends his way is enough to make up for it though, as he helps him grab all of the spare comforters on Jongin’s cabinet for later.

This isn’t so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is bad.

Kyungsoo spares the clock on the wall another glance and groans, the longer hand showing it hasn’t been three minutes since he last looked its way.

‘What did I do in my past life to suffer like this?’ he berates himself internally, wanting to pull his hair out as he stares at the ceiling in frustration. He’s so tired and all he wants to do is drift into a peaceful sleep where he could dream of Jongin and himself together because at least there, they would be real.

Or as real enough as it is in a dream.

It’s almost eleven in the evening, the whole house silent except for when Kyungsoo turns on his side again, the shuffling of the sheets around him loud against his own ears. The walls on the side greet him, one of the bigger frames showing Jongin and his dad smiling beside each other. He smiles fondly, noting to look at all the pictures closer when Jongin is not around.

After realizing sleep is not coming for him soon enough, he shuffles a bit closer to the edge of his bed, one eye squinted close in preparation.

And preparation he does not need, after all. Kyungsoo opens both of his eyes, curling one arm under his face and peering at Jongin who’s bunched up with thick layers of sheets around him, looking a lot like an oversized baby.

The fascination he felt when he first stepped foot into London could not even compare to the fascination he’s feeling right now at seeing Jongin in his most vulnerable state. Sure, they do live together but never has he seen Jongin sleeping looking this content. It’s a sight Kyungsoo wants to embed in his mind as he continues to stare at the older’s face, memorizing every angle and curve; every little creases when Jongin breathes a little too deeply.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and falls asleep, body curled toward the edge of the bed and Jongin’s face behind his eyelids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up alone.

It takes a few seconds for him to realize he’s not in his room; earth beige colored walls staring at him instead of the peach ones (Baekhyun insisted on painting) lined up with dozens of polaroids of him and his friends.

Squinting his eyes, he stares at the clock from opposite the wall, letting his weight fall back down on the bed when he realizes it almost nine in the morning. He spares a glance at the floor where Jongin’s makeshift bed should be, noticing it clean and lacking evidence of the angel sleeping peacefully last night.

“Jesus, Kyungsoo. Get a grip.” He tells himself, running a hand over his face and making a face at the icky feeling. He needs a bath.

He grabs a towel from his bag, not before fixing the bed, and heads towards the bathroom inside the room. He’s about to step in when he sees a picture of Jongin, barely a toddler, grinning with his mouth full of something like chocolate. Kyungsoo chuckles at this, peering closer and tracing baby Jongin’s smile with his finger.

He spares the door to the bedroom a quick glance before walking around, taking in each image of Jongin throughout the years. He had to stifle a laugh when he sees one of Jongin as a kid, long hair tied into two pigtails on either side of his head with two taller girls beside him.

‘Must be his sisters.’ He thinks, quickly grabbing his phone from the desk and taking a snap of it. He reasons it for blackmail purposes, not wanting to admit it’s for his own little house of Jongin inside his chest.

He drinks in every picture, the fond smile not going away and only to be replaced once in a while with a grin or to coo at Jongin’s cuteness.

One particular picture catches his eye. It’s not hanged on the wall like everything is, instead perched on Jongin’s bedside desk. It’s a picture of Jongin, not much younger than high school, he thinks, holding a bouquet of flowers. He’s wearing a loose, white long sleeved shirt, and he was smiling.

Kyungsoo picks up the frame, staring closer at the smile Jongin is wearing. He looks exhausted, face bright with sweat but the smile radiating off of him is different. Kyungsoo thinks he can feel it; thinks Jongin is most beautiful with this kind of smile. He traces it with his finger, wanting to see it directed-

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo jolts once, his grip on the frame thankfully not loosening. He carefully places it back to where it was situated before turning towards the door and bowing at Mrs. Kim, a soft ‘good morning’ escaping his lips.

“My son’s already eating breakfast downstairs.” She continues, eyeing the frame Kyungsoo was holding earlier. “That was Jongin’s first dance recital. He looks so happy, doesn’t he?”

“He dances?” Kyungsoo makes the mistake of asking, avoiding Mrs. Kim’s suspicious gaze.

“You didn’t know.” She states, not a question but a statement. There are a few seconds of silence before Kyungsoo looks up.

“You should wake up earlier next time, lest the food gets cold.” She says before walking away, leaving the door open and Kyungsoo’s heart feeling heavier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo eats breakfast alone. Technically, he isn’t alone when Jongin’s just sitting beside him, scrolling down his phone and laughing once in awhile.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jongin pokes his cheek with a clean fork, unguarded since both of his parents left already for work. “You’ve been silent since you went down.”

Kyungsoo bloats his cheek, frowning and continuing to chew. He swallows loudly before “I didn’t know you dance.”

Jongin halts at that, raising a brow in confusion. “Who told you?”

“Your mom.” Kyungsoo sulks, stabbing the last piece of bacon on his plate and munching on it angrily.

Jongin hums, contemplating before putting down his phone on the table and tapping on his chin. They stay silent for a full minute before Jongin sits up straighter and claps once.

“Hurry up, hurry up.” He singsongs, picking up Kyungsoo’s plate and placing it on the sink. Kyungsoo stammers in reply, having no time as Jongin holds his hand and drags him back to his room.

There’s an odd sense of familiarity now on the way Jongin holds his hand, probably from all the hand holding they did yesterday. It’s weird now when Jongin lets his hand go, the cold seeping in much harsher than before.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Jongin breaks his musings and he turns to his luggage then back to Jongin. He repeats it once more before staring blankly at his ‘boyfriend.’

Jongin stares back in confusion, not knowing why Kyungsoo’s just standing there before a shirt gets thrown on his face.

“I’m going to change!”

Jongin chokes on his own breath, hugging the shirt Kyungsoo throws his way and turning his back. He unconsciously hugs the clothing tighter, the fabric smelling a lot like Kyungsoo. He closes his eyes for a second, then opens it again intending to stare at the frames on the wall except he’s facing his desk and there’s a mirror on top of it, Kyungsoo’s back clear and pale and very much visible to him.

He debates whether to say something but fails, the blood flowing to his cheeks drowning the words about to come out of his mouth. He can’t look away, tracing the curve of Kyungsoo’s spine and the way he arches his back when he slips on a shirt. He shuts his eyes close when he sees Kyungsoo’s hand hover above the band of his pants, not wanting to step further into the line he had crossed.

‘You’re better than this, Jongin.’

“Done.”

Jongin turns around, expression steady and face devoid of any traces of what he’s feeling. He smiles exasperatedly at Kyungsoo’s grumpy expression, hair sticking out in all directions when he took off his shirt.

“You’re helpless.” He mumbles, placing the shirt he was holding on the bed and walking closer until he’s in front of Kyungsoo. The younger male looks up at Jongin, cheeks stained with pink for which Jongin assumes is of annoyance. He grins, reaching out and fixing Kyungsoo’s hair; patting it until nothing’s sticking out anymore.

Kyungsoo stays silent, even bowing his head down and staring at the lack of prints on Jongin’s shirt. This feels like such a couple-y thing to do and there’s a twinge of pain at his chest remembering they’re only pretending.

“So, where are we going?” he changes the atmosphere, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a little bit strained.

“To tell you about me, of course.” Jongin smugly grins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin takes him to the Royal Opera House.

Jongin finds himself stealing images of Kyungsoo on his phone during the ride there. He couldn’t help it; not when Kyungsoo’s eyes seem to twinkle at every building they pass; or how Kyungsoo would point at something random to which Jongin would nod, even if he’s not sure what’s it he’s supposed to be seeing.

“This is where I realized I wanted to dance.” Jongin supplies once they step into the majestic building. There’re a few people walking alongside them, touring the place as well, and Kyungsoo feels a little bit better. “Or more specifically, this is where I realized I wanted to do ballet.”

Kyungsoo turns his head at him, walking a tad bit closer to listen to Jongin.

The male in front of them keeps talking as they pass by what looks to be a workshop, hundreds of costumes lining up and different props on the side.

“My mother took me on a tour when I was a child and we happen to chance upon The Royal Ballet in class.” Jongin continues, smiling fondly at the memory. Kyungsoo stares at him, fascinated by the story but even more with the expression on Jongin’s face. “The minute I saw them, I just knew I wanted to dance on the same stage.”

They pass by an empty studio, wooden floors shining and looking well used. The tour guide mumbles something about how it was too bad that there isn’t a class right now. Some people groan in obvious disappointment but not Kyungsoo as he stares at the fondness radiating off of Jongin’s eyes.

The tour lasted for a little bit more than an hour, Kyungsoo listening to Jongin instead of the tour guide. And then Jongin was holding his hand again, Kyungsoo allowing himself to be lead around. He struggles to fight the way his heart wanted to gallop, imagining how they must look so much like a couple.

Jongin takes him to Laduree, a tea house near the opera house. It’s plain looking, with chairs outside as well covered with a lovely shade of huge white parasols. He takes his seat outside, Jongin waving at him from the inside as he gets food for the both of them.

Kyungsoo patiently waits, smoothing his fingers with the hand Jongin held. It was still warm and Kyungsoo wonders how long it’ll stay that way.

Jongin slides down on the seat opposite him after a few minutes, the server coming in after with tea and plates of colorful looking macarons.

Jongin laughs when he sees the aghast look on Kyungsoo’s face, eyeing the tea in front of him. Jongin knows how Kyungsoo can’t stand the taste of it, preferring coffee instead while Jongin fills their cupboard with all kinds of tea.

“Come on, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whines, pouting at Kyungsoo who glares at him before taking a sip of his tea.

Grinning in triumph, Jongin takes a piece of macaron, pink in color and pokes it against Kyungsoo’s lip.

“Say ah.” He teases, poking it once more when Kyungsoo remains motionless. “Soo.”

Kyungsoo obediently opens his mouth, looking away and pretending to chew thoughtfully. He absolutely did not mean to let out a moan of appreciation, letting the taste melt away in his mouth.

“These are delicious.” He says all of a sudden, eyeing another piece in a different color and munching on it. He eyes Jongin who stays silent, urging him to pick one up as well. “Eat or I’ll finish them all.”

Jongin laughs at this, a little bit strained on the edges before sipping his tea a little too quickly, the tip of his tongue burning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s late afternoon when they return home, Kyungsoo laughing at the pictures in his hand.

After finishing tea, they headed to the film museum where Kyungsoo and Jongin took turns having their pictures taken against the famous backdrop of the Bond movies. Jongin even bought him the guidebook as they walk through different types of vehicles used in the franchise and Kyungsoo kept it in his bag, feeling a little bit fonder of the movies than before.

After that, they passed by the Apple Market where Jongin endlessly teased Kyungsoo when the latter obliviously asked if they only sell apples there. Kyungsoo ended up ignoring Jongin, focusing more on picking out something for Baekhyun, knowing these kinds of things are what his best friend would love.

He ended up buying a few things for his friends, letting Jongin carry the bag as a token of peace.

“My arm hurts.” Jongin whines when they finally step inside, glad for the warmth the house provides. Kyungsoo flicks him on the nose but grabs the other’s arm anyway, gentle fingers pressing into sore muscles.

Jongin keeps quiet, leaning his head back on the couch and staring at Kyungsoo who looks focused on what he’s doing. His free hand itches to reach out, swipe away the fringe sticking on the other’s forehead.

“Busy day?” Mr. Kim asks, smiling when Kyungsoo visibly reddens at being caught.

“I toured Kyungsoo around.” Jongin raises a hand, grinning at his father. “Man, the macarons on Laduree still taste as good as before. I wish I could take some when we go back.”

Kyungsoo keeps quiet, clenching and unclenching his fingers as a distraction.

Mistaking it for tiredness, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and kneads it with his fingers, pressing at the spots where muscles usually pull at. Kyungsoo keeps mum, feeling his eyelids grow heavier the more he stares at Jongin’s mouth.

“You two must be tired.” Mrs. Kim appears from the dining room. “Dinner’s ready so eat up before retiring to bed.”

Jongin hums in acknowledgement while Kyungsoo nods, letting his hand go pliant under Jongin’s touches.

“Tired?” Jongin whispers, glancing at him with a small smile.

Kyungsoo returns it with a sleepy one, lifting his other hand and nudging Jongin to massage it too.

“You spoiled brat.” Jongin playfully huffs, switching to the other hand.

“I didn’t know you do massages now, Jongin.” Mr. Kim teases and both males suddenly realize Jongin’s father hasn’t left at all, staring silently at the exchange. “Does he help you at home, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo debates whether to tell the truth or praise the other male, making up his decision when Jongin pouts at him.

“He’s absolutely messy at home.” Kyungsoo deadpans to which Mr. Kim laughs heartily. Jongin whines from beside him and threatens to throw Kyungsoo’s hand on his own face.

“Now that’s the Jongin I know.”

They spent a few more minutes ganging up against Jongin who crosses his arms on his chest and sulks, frowning at his father and boyfriend before heading towards the dining room.

They eat and chatter softly, mostly Mr. Kim and Jongin. Kyungsoo quips a reply once in a while when needed to, feeling a little bit guarded at Mrs. Kim’s stare who remains the most silent of all of them.

Jongin gestures for Kyungsoo to come up with him and he nods, saying he’ll follow soon after he drinks some water.

“Jongin looks so smitten with you.” Mrs. Kim says from her place still seated in front of the dining table. Kyungso tries hard not to choke as he shakes his head.

“What do you mean, Kyungsoo?” the woman asks, tilting her head in a graceful way of expressing confusion. “Aren’t you in love with my son?”

“I-I am!” he blurts out without thinking, holding the empty glass on his hand tightly as he feels the warmness spreading to the tip of his ears.

“Good to know.” Mrs. Kim replies before standing up and sparing him one last glance. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second day is spent again outside, Jongin dragging him to every tea house known in existence. By afternoon, Kyungsoo is whining about drinking real coffee, complaining about how he already indulged Jongin with a lifetime of tea. Jongin grins apologetically at this and finds the nearest coffee shop, wrinkling his nose and keeping his disagreement to himself as he watches Kyungsoo happily sips on his espresso.

“We’re not going home yet?” Kyungsoo asks, sparing a quizzical look at Jongin who’s talking to a man standing in the middle of Jubilee Gardens. They follow him after a while, boarding a bus and sitting on top of the deck, feeling the wind blow on their faces.

The sun is about to set when they start moving and only then did Kyungsoo realize it was a tour. He turns to Jongin who grins at him.

“Fastest way to see London by night, right?” Jongin whispers against his ears.

Kyungsoo nods, not letting himself face the other male lest he reveals his fuming cheeks.

The guide announces the tour ending in a few minutes and Kyungsoo feels his mood dampen, still enjoying the lights and the feeling of London’s night breeze caressing his skin.

He’s not sure why but he feels familiar warmth encasing his hand. He doesn’t mention it, nor looks at where Jongin has his palm on top of his, not wanting the moment to shatter.

Except it does when the tour ends and Kyungsoo realizes maybe it’s the reason why he didn’t want it to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The third day is spent inside the house, the two lazing around in the living room and Jongin laughing at Kyungsoo’s way of mimicking the reporters at BBC. It was very cute and attractive to Jongin but he’s not about to mention that.

Jongin leaves later in the afternoon with the excuse of dropping by an old friend’s house. It’s only a few blocks down so Kyungsoo agrees; after all, what could go wrong?

“Kyungsoo, honey, join me for tea?”

Mrs. Kim invites Kyungsoo as soon as she steps inside, gracefully walking towards the sitting area. Kyungsoo nods, pressing on his shirt and quickly fixing his hair.

It’s tea and Mrs. Kim in front of him; he’s not sure which to be more afraid of.

Kevin places a cup of tea in front of him – earl grey – he thinks, recalling something from Jongin’s incessant whining for him to learn something about English tea.

“How long have you and my son been… together?” Mrs. Kim starts, stirring the tea in front of her slowly, not looking at Kyungsoo. “Jongin rarely keeps a secret from us, so it’s natural I was surprised to know that he has a boyfriend.”

“A f-few months.” He replies shortly, panicking on the inside because they hadn’t prepared for this and Jongin isn’t here to save him.

“Was it him that asked you out?”

Kyungsoo contemplates the question and then shakes his head, looking down. “It was me, ma’am.”

Mrs. Kim hums, taking in the information and finally taking a sip of her tea. “I thought so.”

Kyungsoo pushes down the sting at her words, mimicking her and taking a sip, hoping it would scald down the hurt inside.

They stay silent after that, Kyungsoo taking advantage of it to pick up pieces of his heart that might have cracked down on the edges.

“Mom?”

Jongin asks in confusion, peeking his head first before stepping inside. He drags his gaze away from his mother who smiles at him to Kyungsoo who’s keeping mum, eyes downcast.

Dread fills his insides, twisting at his guts seeing the expression on Kyungsoo’s face. He greets his mom with a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to Kyungsoo and leaning close to his ear.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Kyungsoo nods, setting the cup of tea back down on the table.

“Kyungsoo looks a little pale, don’t you think, mom?” Jongin murmurs, pressing his palm against the other’s forehead. “I’ll take him upstairs to rest, just in case.”

Mrs. Kim raises her head and nods, keeping her gaze at Kyungsoo who averts his eyes from her.

“Take care of yourself, Kyungsoo.”

Once upstairs, Kyungsoo lets himself be sat down on the edge of the bed, Jongin kneeling in front of him and peering up at his face.

“Did my mom say something?” he asks worriedly, not liking the depth of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head after a while, letting out a deep sigh. “Nothing. She just asked me how long we’ve been together.”

Jongin purses his lips, guilt eating up at him for leaving Kyungsoo alone. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo snorts, smiling weakly at Jongin after. “What for?”

“For leaving you alone.” Jongin answers, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up.

Kyungsoo does not know what to say as he stares at the expression on Jongin’s face. He reaches out a hand, smoothing down the mess Jongin made on his hair. “Don’t be stupid. Nothing’s your fault.”

Jongin smiles weakly in thanks, leaning his head to Kyungsoo touch.

Both males freeze in response, Kyungsoo quickly pulling his hand away and Jongin standing up, finger scratching awkwardly at his cheek.

“I’ll just ask the cook to make something for dinner then we’ll eat here and watch some movies.” Jongin suggests, eyeing Kyungsoo hopefully. “Just like what we usually do back home?”

Home. Kyungsoo feels the corner of his lips twitching up in a smile at the word.

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Jongin takes Kyungsoo out to the London Eye, arguing about how he would not experience London at its most if he does not try riding it.

Kyungsoo feels himself getting paler and paler the closer they get to the male assisting the passengers.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Kyungsoo stammers, biting at his scarf and stepping back.

Jongin rolls his eyes and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, holding it firmly on his side and tugging him forward when the line moves.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whines, helplessly tugging his hand back to no avail. He could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest and it’s not because of giddiness this time.

Jongin physically has to manhandle Kyungsoo into getting inside the cart, the helper throwing them an amused look once he locks the door close from outside and waves at them.

“I seriously feel like I’m going to be sick.” Kyungsoo whimpers, pressing his back flat against the cold seat inside. He feels the cart swaying the further they climb up and his hand tries to grasp anything to keep him anchored.

“Relax, Soo.” Jongin coos, finding Kyungsoo’s hand and holding it, thumb tracing circles at the back of his hand. Kyungsoo peeks an eye open, squinting at Jongin who’s looking outside the window.

There’s an ethereal glow painting Jongin’s features with the sun setting down, casting orange, red and pink hues at its reach. Kyungsoo visibly calms down, thinking all Jongin needs is a pair of wings and he’ll completely be an angel (if he’s not already in his eyes).

“You’re missing the view.” Jongin meets his gaze and Kyungsoo reddens, looking away before slowly sliding up and peering at the edge of the window. He sees nothing at first except for the sun’s glow and then one by one, the lights from the buildings way down starts glowing, anticipating the coming of the night.

“Wow.” He whispers under his breath, feeling his shoulders sag down in relief slowly.

Beside him, Jongin smiles in contentment, sneakily fishing his phone from his pocket and nudging Kyungsoo.

“Let’s take a picture.”

Kyungsoo grunts when Jongin presses against his side, his phone in front of him. He glares at the camera and Jongin laughs as he presses the screen.

“I look ugly, delete that.” Kyungsoo grumbles, swiping at the phone on Jongin’s hand.

“Let’s take another one then I’ll delete it.” Jongin sticks his tongue out childishly and Kyungsoo agrees, only if to have that horrendous photo out of existence.

“On three; one, two, three-“

Kyungsoo smiles as Jongin presses his thumb on his phone’s screen, except his eyes widen in time when he feels something warm press against his cheek.

The image of Jongin pressing a kiss against his cheek stares back at him from Jongin’s phone.

“For future purposes.” Jongin clears his throat, nodding and avoiding a red-faced Kyungsoo. “In case they want proof, or s-something.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards, Jongin takes him to a completely different place, the lights hitting Kyungsoo’s eyes harshly.

“Fabric?” Kyungsoo asks out loud, swallowing his question if it was a clothing store with the way the bass booms loud as they go inside.

Jongin bobs his head along with the music and Kyungsoo finds himself laughing; firstly because they are certainly not dressed for this kind of thing and secondly, Jongin looks ridiculously cute at the moment.

“I didn’t know you go clubbing.” He shouts over the loud music.

“You don’t know a lot of things about me, baby.” Jongin winks and Kyungsoo laughs even harder, ignoring the fluttering in his chest at the pet name.

They end up drinking a few bottles of beer, Kyungsoo red in the face after two, not exactly used to drinking. It’s not surprising he does not find the heart to deny Jongin when the latter excitedly invited him to dance.

“You look stupid.” Kyungsoo grins, unabashedly hooking his arms around Jongin’s neck. “And cute; ridiculously cute.”

Jongin laughs, a little bit tipsy but still incredibly sober than Kyungsoo. “I think you’re ridiculously cute, too.”

“Jonginnie, don’t play with my feelings, you jerk.” Kyungsoo grumbles, closing his eyes and resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

The taller male huffs in amusement, feeling brave enough to put his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist, subtly dragging him closer. The music is upbeat and loud, everyone around them swaying haphazardly on their feet yet the two of them remains on their own little world, comfortable swaying from side to side.

“Soo?”

Kyungsoo takes a few seconds to answer and only in a hum, leaning closer to Jongin’s warmth.

“Let’s get home, yeah?”

He feels Kyungsoo nods against his shoulders and he smiles. So cute.

They took a cab home, the streets nearly empty because of the time. Beside Jongin, Kyungsoo snores softly, head resting against Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin carries him up to their room and places him gently on the bed; he makes sure to remove Kyungsoo’s shoes and socks, fingers itching and not knowing if he should change Kyungsoo’s clothes as well. He settles for pulling the other’s pants down, leaving him in only his boxers and huffing in exasperation as he changes Kyungsoo’s shirt into one of his own.

Sighing loudly, he feels tiredness creeping up his bones and he makes to stand up, intending to fix his own bed when a hand tugs him back.

“I’m scared.” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes still closed. “Stay here, Jongin.”

Jongin stares at the younger male, brows creasing in worry as he settles back down on the bed, combing his hand in the other’s brown locks.

“You don’t have to be scared.” He whispers, leaning closer and pressing his forehead to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’ll be here to protect you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo shovels down the food quickly, intending to go out alone this time just to escape the house.

But mostly to escape Jongin.

He does not remember clearly what happened last night, but he does recall the embarrassment he felt when he woke up all tangled in Jongin’s arms, legs thrown over the other’s thigh. Jongin is still snoring away, the peaceful expression back on his face and Kyungsoo had to physically tear himself apart from the male, lest he does something else of greater embarrassment.

“Good morning.”

Kyungsoo drops the fork in surprise, turning his head to see Jongin walking inside the dining area, eyes still puffy and mouth stifling a yawn. He looks absolutely adorable that all Kyungsoo wants is to give him kisses.

“G-Good morning.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kim walk in just in time and Jongin immediately acts, walking closer to Kyungsoo and pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.

Kyungsoo swallows the gasp wanting to come out, flashing a warm smile at Jongin. He does not need to pretend to blush when he feels his face heat up, a natural color every time Jongin’s around.

Kyungsoo avoids Mrs. Kim’s eyes throughout breakfast, focusing instead on the smiles Jongin throws his way.

After breakfast, he finds himself getting ready in no time, Jongin’s hair still damp as they go out of the house and to somewhere Jongin’s keen on going today.

“My legs are going to get twice their size by the time we go home from all this walking.” He complains lamely while Jongin laughs because ‘Kyungsoo, that’s impossible.’

They end up at Coco de Mer where Kyungsoo keeps ducking his head down, feeling incredibly embarrassed at every kind of fancy… underwears Jongin kept showing to him.

“It’s for Sehun!” the taller male laughs, picking up another weird pink set of briefs to which he laughs nervously and tugs his scarf higher, ready to bolt and leave Jongin behind.

After that, they switch from one chocolate shop to another, the paper bags in their hands adding and adding until Jongin complains again to which Kyungsoo points out is his fault anyways.

He suffers another afternoon drinking tea with Jongin, although by this point, his taste buds have already grown accustomed to the taste.

Late afternoon with Jongin was spent walking around Burlington arcade, Kyungsoo shaking his head adamantly when Jongin even makes a move of wanting to buy something for Kyungsoo.

“No, no. I don’t want that. No.”

Jongin’s laughter follows him all throughout the afternoon, their faces basking in the orange glow of the setting sun.

They eat dinner at a place called J. Sheekey, Kyungsoo feeling at place when he sees all the seafood. He pretends to blanch when Jongin orders a plateau de fruits de mer for two, although the assorted shells and scallops adoring every inch of the bowl complimented each other’s colors very well.

“I feel so full.” Kyungsoo groans, scrunching his nose as he fixes the bags on his hand. Beside him, Jongin yawns and nods.

“We have one more last stop.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo groans louder. “Come on, Soo! I prepared so much for this!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, expression soft as he smiles gently at the way Jongin whines, complaining how hard it was to get tickets.

He spends another hour hitting Jongin, fully expecting the both of them getting locked up inside the Tower of London.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I hate you so much.” Kyungsoo frowns, punching his pillow harder when Jongin laughs even louder.

“Your expression was priceless.” Jongin guffaws, rubbing at his eyes before calming down enough to grab the sheets and make up his own bed.

Kyungsoo watches his movement silently, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Jongin.” He calls out softly, Jongin humming in acknowledgement before facing him.

“You can sleep on the bed.” He lets out, looking down and fumbling with the sheets. “I don’t move much when I’m asleep so you don’t have to worry about me kicking you off the bed.”

Jongin stays silent, still staring straight at him.

They don’t exchange any words when Jongin settles beside him on the bed.

Kyungsoo’s on his side, back to Jongin when he hears a soft thank you from the other male.

“For?”

“For coming here; for helping me.” Jongin continues, staring up at the ceiling and wondering about his next words. “For being… my boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo breathes deeply, closing his eyes and relishing on the word coming out of Jongin’s mouth.

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up first, slipping out of bed quietly and muffling his snort at the awkward way Jongin is sleeping. He steps downstairs quietly, intending to make himself coffee.

"Kyungsoo."

This time, Kyungsoo effectively drops the spoon he was holding, the sound of it hitting the tiled floor loud in the early morning.

"G-Good morning, Mrs. Kim."

"I want you to leave my son alone."

Kyungsoo feels his blood run cold, his fingers suddenly shaking. "P-Pardon-"

"I know the both of you are only pretending." Mrs. Kim continues, calmly sitting down in front of the dining table and sighing, as if she's incredibly tired of something.

Kyungsoo keeps quiet, gently placing the spoon back on the sink. He stares at his shaking hand; feels his own heartbeat thundering inside his chest. This is not suppose to be so hard. Shouldn't he be relieved that he no longer needs to pretend? Why? Why does it hurt?

He imagines them going back to the same pace as it was before but the image of Jongin gone. He's definite Jongin's parents won't allow him to go back after the fiasco they pulled. That, more than anything, breaks his heart.

"I can't, Mrs. Kim." he finds himself saying, eyes wide as he stares at his own hand. "I'm sorry but I c-can't."

Mrs. Kim looks up, expression disturbed and not at all the same serene face she usually wears. "Surely, you can't be in love with my son-

"I am in love with Jongin." he cuts in, hearing and feeling nothing except for his heart slamming hard against his chest. He's digging himself a deeper grave but he couldn't stop himself; now that he's started, he just can't seem to stop.

"We may only be pretending." he continues, swallowing the bile rising up his throat and instead imagining Jongin's smiling face. "But I'm not. I'm-" he pauses, breathing deeply. "I'm genuinely in love with Jongin."

Mrs. Kim keeps quiet and Kyungsoo feels his knees slowly go weak, the adrenaline leaving his veins. He mumbles a soft 'excuse me' before leaving the area and heading back to Jongin's bedroom.

He tries hard not to panic when he sees the bed empty, devoid of Jongin. His fingers are still shaking when he changes into a decent pair of pants and shirt, stuffing everything he owns back into his luggage.

"Kyungsoo."

He swiftly turns around, wide eyes filled with panic as he sees Jongin taking huge strides towards him. He feels his breath hitch just before Jongin covers his mouth with his own.

The way his heart was beating before cannot possibly compare to how it's beating right now; as if any faster he'll go limp in Jongin's arms. He lets out a sob, one that is swallowed by Jongin's kisses and he slowly feels his hand go limp, fingers no longer shaking as he holds onto Jongin's arms.

"I heard everything." Jongin murmurs when they part, lips still touching and a kiss being stolen every few seconds. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jongin sounds so heartbroken yet still so beautiful. Kyungsoo leans his forehead against his and sighs softly, Jongin kissing the corner of his mouth again and again.

"I'm sorry," he manages, looking so sad as he takes in Jongin's face. He pulls away, averting his eyes, not wanting to see the betrayed expression on Jongin's face. "I need to take the flight home this afternoon. I'm needed at work."

"Bullshit." Jongin swears and Kyungsoo flinches, not used to seeing Jongin like this. "I know you're lying."

Kyungsoo looks at him helplessly, not knowing what else to do. He wants Jongin; wants to take him back into his arms because now he knows Jongin feels the same way - but he stops himself, remembering Mrs. Kim's words.

"I'll come with you."

"No." Kyungsoo shakes his head, turning back into his luggage and zipping it closed before facing Jongin again. "You have a lot of things to talk about with your mom."

Jongin looks pained and Kyungsoo could not help but reach a hand out, cradling the taller's cheek. Jongin leans into the touch, turning his face and pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand.

"Promise me." Kyungsoo starts, smiling weakly and missing Jongin's touch already. "Promise me you'll go back home when everything's fine."

Jongin hugs him, murmuring silent promises against his hair before letting go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's been, what, three days?" Baekhyun points out while walking home, sparing Kyungsoo a glance who sighs and hits him with the umbrella in his hand. He comes back home with rain pouring everywhere, the season already changing. He thinks how a lot of things has changed when he only spent a week away from home.

He wonders how Jongin's doing.

The memory of Jongin's kisses brings him chest aches; wishing he took more, gave more and allowed Jongin to just come back home with him. But he's not selfish; knows it in himself that Mr. and Mrs. Kim at least deserves an explanation.

Baekhyun waves him goodbye as he treks up into their apartment. It's empty when he steps in, the same darkness welcoming him home for the past days. He toes off his shoes, sets his umbrella down beside the door and plops himself down on the couch.

He closes his eyes, imagining all the times he and Jongin spent inside this very room, watching movies late into the night and falling asleep on the couch. He smiles unconsciously and something wet prickles at the corners of his eyes. He sighs and leans his head back, mouth pursing to stop himself from letting out a sob.

"Kyungsoo."

Great, now he can hear Jongin's voice as well.

"Kyungsoo."

"I'm going crazy," he mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes and groaning.

" _Jesus, Kyungsoo_."

He removes his arm just as a pair of lips descends upon his, kissing him deeply and pushing him against the couch.

His eyes widen, taking in Jongin's closed eyes and tousled hair.

"Oh God," he breaks the kiss, taking in Jongin's flushed cheeks and amused expression. "Oh my God.  _J-Jongin?_ "

"Who else?" the other male grumbles, steadying himself with a knee on the couch before leaning forward and kissing him again, more incessant this time.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, wanting to say something more but fails when Jongin just kisses him deeper, swiping his tongue against his parted lips and breathing in his air. He gives up and allows himself to let his guard down; to admit it in himself that he misses Jongin. He does so, shakily letting his hand creep up against the other's shirt. Jongin grabs his wandering hands, pressing it against his cheek and not halting on the kisses.

"I miss you so much." Jongin whispers, kissing every word against his lips and even more as he traces it over and over again on the skin of Kyungsoo's neck. "So damn much."

Kyungsoo stares at him with watery eyes, pressing fingers against Jongin's cheek; his eyes, nose, lips. "What took you so long?"

Jongin smiles, kisses him once more.

"Just needed to fix everything." he mumbles, seemingly not getting enough of Kyungsoo's lips as he kisses him again and again.

"And?"

Jongin drags his lips to his cheek and whispers,

"Now let's do this properly."

Kyungsoo looks up at him, looking so beautiful with his face flushed pink and eyes bright with unshed tears and emotion.

" _Will you be my boyfriend?_ "

Kyungsoo gets stunned into silence before laughing loudly and kissing his ‘yes’ against Jongin's mouth.

 

**end**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pororoteases


End file.
